Oculto Amor
by Smithback
Summary: Un amor jamás confesado. .  Lucy-Ráfaga
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes como ya deben sospecharlo pertenecen a las maravillosas Clam. Espero que estén bien con lo que sucedió hace poco en Japón.

Ráfaga+Lucy

Recordaba vagamente cuando luchó contra ellas mientras estaba controlado, recordaba su fiereza, pero sobre todas las cosas recordaba la gran pasión que la chica parecía desbordar. Tenía que confesar que fue desde ese momento en el que se enamoró perdidamente de ella. Lucy, su amor, por quien daría la vida, a quien protegería, a quien él había adoptado como su nueva y personal emperatriz.

Recordaba el celo con el que Zagáto , cuidaba a la princesa Esmeralda. Que tonto había sido al no reconocer a tiempo el profundo enamoramiento deZagáto , que lo llevaría a la destrucción; que tonto había sido al creer que esa forma de cuidarla y mirarla eran solo devoción por la princesa y el bienestar de su mundo. Ahora lo sabía y entendía a Zagato, Lo entendía por que el haría lo mismo por Lucy.

Esperaba con toda su alma que ella no fuese el nuevo pilar. No podría resistir verla dedicada a tan terrible destino; y aún así, lo haría, si ella fuese elegida para ser el pilar, la cuidaría como lo mas preciado que existiese, sin revelarle sus sentimientos. Haría lo que fuese necesario para mantenerla a salvo…

Incluso renunciar a ella…

*Notas de la muy feliz autora.

Holap! Es lo primero que escribo para algo que no sea Harry Potter (si les gustan los fics de 'Harry Potter', pásense por mis historias).

Espero que les agradase y si fue así o no, o cualquier cosa, dejen review.

*cuando terminé de escribir esto, se me ocurrió una continuación, pero dependerá de la aceptación que esto tenga.

Sean felices, bye .


	2. sueños

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de las reinas del manga CLAMP.

*sip, continuación:

Cuando escribo, no publico hasta tener toda la historia terminada. Ésta ha sido la excepción.

Espero que que les agrade. Pensé en sacarlo por capítulos, pero me decidí ponerlo todo, o casi todo aquí.

Parte segunda de "Oculto Amor"

Ráfaga, como todos los que conocieron a Lucy, marina y Anahi las extrañaba. Extrañaba en especial a Lucy y deseaba en todo momento volverla a ver.

Sabía que cuando ella regresara toda su alma y corazón serían para Latis. Y aún así no podía dejar de desear verla.

GM GM GM GM GM GM

Hacían ya dos años ya del regreso de Lucy a su mundo; aún con las constantes visitas de Marina y Anaís, aún cuando sabía que de alguna manera volvería a céfiro, no podía dejar de estar un poco deprimida. Constantemente pensaba en todas las personas que dejó allá, Guruclef, Caldina, Ráfaga, y sobretodo pensaba en Latís.

Intentaba no pensar en ellos y contentarse con lo que tenía, sus amigas y sus hermanos. aún así no parecía suficiente, sentía un vacío cada vez que pensaba en cefiro. Deseaba con todo su corazón poder ver a las personas de céfiro.

GM GM GM

Ese día se levantó sin la necesidad de despertadores o de que sus hermanos fuesen a levantarla. Fue como estar entre dormida y despierta, como en esos segundos antes de despertar. Sorprendentemente no se sentía adormilada pero si con una extraña sensación. Era algo entre nostalgia y ansiedad; como cuendo sabes que verás a un amigo que no vez en mucho tiempo. Quizá tenía que ver con el extraño sueño que tubo. Uno en donde una voz la llamaba; no sabía de donde venía la voz, no sabía donde estaba, pero algo le decía que conocía al dueño de esa voz.

Parte 3

,como muchas otras veces, ráfaga se quedó dormido pensando en Lucy. Varias noches soñaba con su presencia, y con él llamándola. Varias veces se despertaba a con la ilusión de encontrarla. Y todas esas veces se despertaba otra vez al desengaño-

Cephiro se encontraba en paz, por lo que las responsabilidades de ráfaga se limitaban a resolver pequeñas disputas entre los habitantes o revisar que ningún monstruo atacara a los niños. Era una vida pacifica, quizá demasiado, a veces pensaba él. Pero no lo preferiría de otra manera, prefería esta tranquilidad a la guerra.

Ése día en particular hizo sus rondas dos veces, habló con los demás generales en el ejercito por si algo andaba mal. No sabía por que, pero sentía algo diferente, era como la sensación antes de una batalla, como si esperara que algo sucediera.

GM GM GM GM GM GM

El deseo mas profundo de su corazón.

Esa noche sus sueños fueron diferentes.

Se encontraba en un lugar desconocido, vio algo como una torre muy grande en medio de un pueblo con demasiadas casas y demasiadas personas; pero parecía como si nadie lo pudiese ver.

Escuchó una voz familiar y se dio la vuelta para descubrir a la princesa Esmeralda quien le sonreía dulcemente.

"¡Princesa!" Ráfaga se arrodilló de inmediato frente a ella.

"levántate Ráfaga, no es a mi a quien le debes tu lealtad."

"princesa?"

Ella le sonrió dulcemente. "el corazón de Cephiro son sus habitantes. el corazón de céfiro quiere ser feliz. el corazón de céfiro cumplirá sus deseos. El corazón de céfiro cumplirá sus deseos mas profundos."

Y con esas últimas palabras Ráfaga sintió como si lo jalaran por todas partes, parecía que iba a estallar aunque no sentía dolor. Era una sensación liberadora, era como volar, como siendo llevado por miles de aves. Y así como comenzó, terminó.

De repente estaba en un lugar distinto.

Parte 4

« aaaaaaah ¿quién eres tú ? y ¿cómo entraste aquí?" fue lo primero que Ráfaga escuchó. Un joven alto y pelinegro le amenazaba con una escoba en mano.

Ese mismo grito fue lo primero que Lucy escuchó. Se levantó para saber por que gritaba su hermano y gran fue su sorpresa al ver a alguien muy conocido. Se preguntó si aún estaba soñando pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo para comprobarlo , tubo que reaccionar para evitar que su hermano golpeara a quien parecía ser un estupefacto Ráfaga.

*notas de la feliz autora:

*uf! Tardé mucho en sacar esto y no es mucho.

Tengo en mente una parte final, creo que esta vez no tardará tanto..

*de nuevo les hago la invitación, si les gusta Harry Potter pueden leer mis historias.

*muchisisimas gracias a quienes dejaron review en el primer capítulo. Suerte, bye

Suerte, bye


	3. Parte final Chapter 3

Parte final de oculto amor

Seis meses habían pasado desde que llegó a ese extraño mundo de concreto, mentiría si dijese que no extrañaba a Cephiro, pero la ganancia de estar en ese mundo gris eran mucho mayores. Estaba con Lucy. Y era eso todo lo que importaba.

Cuando Anaís y marina se unieron a ellos, él mintió diciendo que no tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí. claro que la tenía, Cephiro había cumplido su mas profundo deseo.

Había comenzado con una pequeña academia en la que enseñaba defensa personal y esgrima. Era increíble el éxito que había tenido. Hoy, después de seis meses rentaba y se mudaba a su primer departamento. No muy lejos de la casa de Lucy. Ella le había sido de mucha ayuda, le dio consuelo diciéndole que algún día regresarían a Cephiro, le ayudó poniendo su academia, le enseñó todo lo que debía saber sobre Tokio y sobre todo ese nuevo mundo para él.

Estaba contrariado, por un lado estaba mas que feliz que Lucy le ayudase en todo, por otro estaba frustrado; cada día sentía enamorarse mas de ella, y sabía que en algún momento tenía que decírselo. No ayudaba el hecho de que en éste mundo la diferencia de edades era significativa, aunque se llevaban poco mas de diez años, y eso era prácticamente nada en Cephiro, aquí era casi demasiado.

Hoy, ahora que ya podía mantenerse, ahora que ya podía moverse por las calles de Tokio, ahora que ya podía vivir en ese mundo, era ahora que debía hacerlo, tenía que decirle algo a Lucy.

"oye, Lucy"

"¿si?"

"me preguntaba si tu…

¿Podrías ayudarme a cambiar mis cosas al departamento?" dijo torpemente.

Lucy parpadeó un par de veces confundida. "claro, ya habíamos quedado en eso."

"cierto." No podía sentirse mas idiota. Bien, eso de la valentía no era para él. Quizá cuando terminasen de cambiar las cosas, el le invitaría a cenar en agradecimiento, luego a la luz de la luna el le declararía su amor, se besarían y tendrían miles de hijitos y vivirían felices por siempre… pensaba él con una cara de idiota feliz.

"eso tiene demasiado huevotes malo para la salud, tiene demasiado colesterol." Se quejaba una vez mas Marina sobre la comida que Ráfaga había cocinado.

"a mi me parece bien." Respondió Lucy.

Su plan de cena romántica y felices para siempre no resultó tan bien cuando se les unieron Marina y Anaís. Pero adoraba a esas tres, no podía quejarse.

"es extraño, ¿no crees?" le dijo Anaís mientras el veía las estrellas en el balcón.

"¿extraño?"

"las estrellas, las constelaciones son las mismas que en Cephiro."

"si… extraño…"

*Parte 2

"… Date prisa…"

Era la tercera noche que tenía ese sueño, en el que veía como se interponían las imágenes de Cephiro y Tokio. ; además de escucharla voz de la princesa Esmeralda diciéndole que se diera prisa.

¿qué podría significar eso?

Tenía una vaga idea de lo que podía ser, pero se negaba a creerlo. ¿tendría que dejarla si así tenía que ser, ¿para qué vino a Tokio? ¿solo para tenerla y dejarla ir?

Pero si ni siquiera es tuya. se respondió a si mismo.

Resopló cansado y se dispuso a comenzar el día. Tenía tres clases por la tarde, después iría a ver a Lucy. Era ahora o nunca; no podía perder la oportunidad que se le había dado.

GM

GM

GM

"me da mucho gusto que estés aquí, Ráfaga."

"dije que vendría a verte, ¿no?"

Lucy le sonrió dulcemente. "no me refiero a eso, quiero decir aquí en Tokio, me siento mas cerca de Cephiro y de Latis, siento que no fue todo un sueño y me da la seguridad de que lo volveré a ver algún día. Muchas gracias, Ráfaga." Terminó de decir ella y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Ráfaga no pudo mas que regresarle el abrazo al mismo tiempo que sentía una gran tristeza invadirle. No quería crearle ninguna preocupación a Lucy, no podía él llegar a arruinar sus sueños. No podía decirle que la quería, no si eso le causaba algún conflicto con sus sentimientos hacia Latis.

Como lo había decidido hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando los dos estaban en Cephiro, cuando existía la posibilidad de que ella fuese el pilar; no le diría sus sentimientos.

Renunciaría a ella.

Si, el corazón de Cephiro le había cumplido su deseo de volverla a ver, pero sobre el corazón de las personas no se podía mandar. No podía pedirle a Cephiro que Lucy lo sabía cuanto tiempo le quedaba, pero tenía la sensación de que pronto regresaría… o quizá…

*notas de la autora:

Siento si desilusioné a alguien con este soy muy buena con los finales felices.

Espero les gustase.

Si tienen una idea para una cuarta parte, díganmela, la analizaré y veremos si se puede.

Muchas gracias por leer

Suerte,bye!


End file.
